Experimentation
by ChibiPotatoes
Summary: With Naruto out of town for awhile, Sakura can experiment with her bisexuality without feeling guilty and who was better to do it with than her best friend turned girlfriend?


**Sup guys?**

**I know it's been awhile and I'm not usually one to write yuri or a yuri lemon, but I was looking to experiment. I find yuri interesting simply because I find homosexuality as one humanities strangest quirks, especially those who are bisexual (they are either really indecisive or like both pieces of the cake). Whatever you may think, I hope this lemon lives up to my normal standards as a lemon writer.**

**By the way, this is my first non-NarutoxSakura lemon, so... yeah.**

**'Ranger**

**

* * *

**

**Experimentation**

**

* * *

**

It had snowed late last night when she was asleep and Sakura awoke early the next morning to find Konoha covered in a pristine blanket of puffy white. The sun still hadn't peaked over the horizon, 6AM being too soon to rise from its long hours of winter slumber. The kunoichi got up and pulled a cardigan over her pajamas, walking to her window to watch the snowflakes gently float to the ground.

The atmosphere made by the calm beauty of the sparkling snowfall allowed Sakura to delve into the depths of her own thoughts, Being a young and developing 19 year-old girl, Sakura was still exploring her own personality especially in regards to her relationship with other people and the startling realization of her bisexuality.

Sakura had always wondered why she sometimes harbored intense feelings for the occasional girl, the same kind of feelings she sometimes had for specific guys...like Naruto. However, the female gender fell into a completely different category when it came to relationships and with Naruto in Mizugakure for a couple of years, her feelings for him wouldn't prevent her from experimenting.

At first, Sakura believed Naruto would think less of her when he found out that she liked girls as much as guys. Since he was her best friend, Naruto was the first one she told that she was openly bisexual. A month went by before she got a response from him, and it was encouraging when he wrote back to her that he didn't think she was a whore or a slut for being bi and "I think you being bisexual is actually pretty interesting and fairly attractive!"

After being in a four month long experiment in dating her best friend turned girlfriend, Sakura's relationship with Ryth Hideki had hit a rather high peak last week...and that was all Sakura could think about.

What had happened yesterday night felt like a vivid dream, but Sakura knew without a doubt that it had occurred and that it was not a dream at all. And with her imaginative mentality, she couldn't help but relive it in her thoughts again and again.

Ryth would be sleeping over again, so it wouldn't surprise her that they would do it sometime that evening. But it was likely that they would be doing it whenever they got the chance. Despite that exciting thought, Sakura felt her first time would always be her best.

6:30, the evening before...

Spending the night at one another's condo had become a custom for Ryth and Sakura. It was one of the only ways they could spend time with each other given Sakura's hospital shift and Ryth's busy schedule at the intelligence office.

Ryth was a 20 year-old beauty for Kumogakure with a calm but outgoing personality. Her golden hair, which had several bright blue highlights that complemented her cerulean eyes, fell gracefully down to her shoulders. With the physique of a thin athlete, it wasn't enough to simply say that she was beautiful. Sakura hoped that she could see Ryth in her complete unadulterated glory.

Sakura took a quick shower to make sure that she didn't smell like hospital when her girlfriend arrived, throwing on a red tank-top and white pajama pants. Not long after she changed, the kunoichi heard a tiny knock on her door.

It was a late December evening and the blonde came dressed in jeans and a thick hoodie, her hair was tied in a loose ponytail, and a backpack was hanging from her right shoulder. She smiled brightly at Sakura when the other kunoichi opened the door. The air outside was freezing and Ryth didn't linger outside for very long.

"Geez! It is _way_ too freakin' cold out there!" She said with a chuckle, pulling off her hoodie in one quick move. "But it's really nice and toasty in here! You don't mind if I change into some more appropriate clothing, do you?"

"Of course not, Ryth. You practically live here, Babe." Sakura winked at her.

As Ryth took her time in the bathroom, the pink-haired woman put a kettle on the stove to boil some water for a good cup of Sencha green tea. What was on her mind caused Sakura to shudder slightly, for some odd reason she felt so much more aggressive today...

Ryth came out dressed similarly to Sakura, the only difference being that her tank-top was a bright blue instead of faded red. The kunoichi poured themselves two mugs of warm tea, watching Ryth intensely while she picked up her cup with her delicate hands. Her eyes were glued on her girlfriend's body while her own body temperature rose to rather unusually high levels.

Visions of Ryth, in various states of dress and undress, passed back and forth through Sakura's mind. She shook her head but it didn't help. Then she reminded herself of how many times she had wanted to feel those gorgeous breasts of hers. Sakura felt that want creeping up on her again.

She must have been staring so obviously that Ryth chuckled. "What is it, Sakura?"

Her shoulders tensed and she swallowed a nervous lump that had grown in her throat. It took Sakura a considerable amount of effort to shrug, trying as hard as she could to hide her red cheeks. "It's nothing, Ryth. Don't worry 'bout it!"

"There is definitely something on your mind, Babe." She placed her cup of tea onto the counter and approached Sakura with a suspicious twinkle in her eye. The feel of Ryth's body on her own was amazing and the pink-haired woman couldn't help but blush harder. "You like this, huh?" Sakura nodded sheepishly. "C'mon, let's take this into the bedroom."

The Kumo kunoichi tugged Sakura away from the kitchen and pulled her onto the bed. "Don't be nervous, Sakura! Do you trust me?"

She responded with a tiny nod.

"Then simply let yourself go..."

Ryth took her softly by the cheek and pulled Sakura close to her, gently brushing her lips against those of her girlfriend. At first the pink-headed woman was reluctant, quickly drawing back, but after several minutes of staring into Ryth's dark cerulean eyes Sakura pressed her mouth against hers in a passionate kiss.

Pushing her tongue into Ryth's mouth, Sakura could taste a slight hint of blueberry and she couldn't help but smile. Both of them had put on some type of flavored lip-gloss as if they knew that this was going to happen. Their tongues wrestled with one another with Ryth stroking Sakura's cheek in between each breath.

Sakura pulled away, pausing slightly as she looked up at her girlfriend. "Put your hands on me, Ryth..." Taking her hand, she placed it onto her chest, shuddering at the feel of her hand on her body.

In response, Ryth took Sakura's hand and did the same. Ryth's breast was soft and warm, unlike anything she'd ever touched before. She put her fingers under the hem of her partner's tank-top. Ryth simply nodded and helped Sakura pull it off, underneath were the two most perfect scoops of vanilla colored skin she'd ever seen. After a minute of pure admiration, Sakura felt obligated to do the same for Ryth, pulling her own shirt off with the gracefulness of a gazelle.

The look on Ryth's face made Sakura smile.

The blonde-headed kunoichi pushed her partner into the bed, splashing her bright, pink hair against the white sheets. Sakura shuddered at the feel of her hand squeezing on her chest at the very bottom edge of her rib cage, Ryth's mouth pushed firmly against her own. "Just relax..." The Kumo kunoichi said between their lips. "Do what feels good to you and tell me what you do or do not like..."

Ryth moved her hand so that it was between Sakura's legs, placing her palm firmly against her partner's crotch. Sakura gently twitched at her girlfriend's tender touch, feeling herself slowly get wetter with each move of Ryth's hand over her slit.

It wasn't long until they had pulled off each others' bottoms and panties. The blonde's palm covered her cleanly-shaven, smooth pussy and again Sakura flinched but made no sound. Ryth's lips rested on her nipple and sucked it gently while her tongue made small circles around it. Sakura's body grew hotter with each passing moment.

A single finger rubbed against Sakura's opening, sliding up and down from her clit to the cleft of her butt. Sakura started working her hips with Ryth's hand, begging for more pressure. She heard raspy breathing but didn't realize it was her own. When her girlfriend's fingertip probed her vaginal entrance, Sakura moaned and pushed up to meet it.

Her mouth left Sakura's nipple and began to kiss all over her chest, abdomen, and down to her waist. The Konoha kunoichi was eager, apprehensive, nervous, and yet very receptive to each of her girlfriend's touches. Her mind was going insane with the idea that she was about to actually have real sex with another female. She shivered with that revelation.

After kissing down to the top of her pelvic bone, she pulled her hand back and inserted two of her fingers into Sakura. The pink-haired girl moaned as she pushed against Ryth's hand and felt her push harder and deeper as she twisted her hand back and forth.

Ryth raised Sakura's left leg and moved under it to gain access to Sakura's now soaking wet pussy. She was wetter than ever before and she couldn't hold still to save her life. Sakura rolled her hips a little and moved up to meet her partner's probing fingers, closing her eyes at the feeling of such pleasure.

Then, without the smallest warning, Sakura felt her girlfriend's lips on her sex as she kissed down her vagina and around her fingers as they recklessly pushed in and out. Her mouth settled on Sakura's clit and the kunoichi could feel the suck of her working lips. Sakura kept hearing noises all coming from herself. She knew she moaned when she masturbated, but this was different. It was louder and ten times more forceful.

Sakura felt the other woman's fingers leave her wet hole. Instead, Ryth used both her hands to tug at the hood of skin that covered her clit, probing it with her tongue. The Konoha kunoichi screamed in response as her tongue pressed hard against her sensitive skin, gently massaging it as her fingers pushed back into her body.

Sakura's eyes were shut tight, with her jaw clenched and a body that felt like it was on fire. The heat inside her was, all of a sudden, almost unbearable and she knew an orgasm was coming. So did Ryth, increasing her efforts with both her tongue and fingers.

She felt like she was gonna pass out right then and there...

When her climax exploded and a flood of cum shot out of her, she pulled her fingers away; covered as much of Sakura's entrance she could with her open mouth and sucked hard on her.

Sakura slowed down, but Ryth kept on going with less intensity, gently lapping with her tongue her partner's dripping pussy. But she never stopped. The kunoichi felt another convulsive tremor grow inside her as Ryth kept on and on and on.

She must have fallen through eight or nine orgasms before finally collapsing into the bed. Her knees were partially bent, and Sakura was sprawled tiredly alongside her partner. She was gasping for breath and struggled to talk. Never, never before had she known such intense, exhausting pleasure.

Ryth kissed and licked all between her legs, up and down her thighs and then back up to her stomach, to her breasts, and finally her mouth. She kissed Sakura with her wet lips, giggling as Sakura tried to smile, but was too weak to do so. Ryth lay beside Sakura, her eyes staring into hers, waiting until her partner's breathing returned to normal. The Konoha kunoichi finally managed to force a single sentence out of her mouth. "Wow... I came, like, eight times..."

"I know. I wasn't ready to quit, I didn't want to quit, but you totally needed to rest."

"You wanted to do me even longer than that?" _Geez!_

"Definitely!" Ryth smiled brightly at the look on Sakura's face. "Feeling you cum like that just makes me want to keep going! I love it..."

"I hope I can do as well as you."

"You don't have to do anything of you don't want to."

"Yes, I most certainly want to! There is no freakin' way I'm leaving you isolated like that. Not that I feel compelled to have to return the favor. I just _have_ to do it. If not for me, but for you."

Ryth looked at her with that beautiful smile that was uniquely hers as Sakura rolled over into the dominant position. She hoped that she could at least pull Ryth into at least one good orgasm.

She kissed her sticky mouth, licked Ryth's lips with her tongue and tasted what was left of herself. After spending a substantial amount of time on her nipples and wonderfully small breasts, she started to lick and kiss all over her partner's body. At first she skipped over her hairless slit, making her way down her thighs, knees, and calves. Sakura made her way back up to Ryth's waist and she let her sexual nature take over. The things she needed to do and wanted to do came to her without a single second wasted on thought.

Before she knew it, she was licking her girlfriend's labia, plunging her fingers in and out of her partner's sex, fingering herself with her other hand, while Ryth was twisting her hips as she humped to meet Sakura's hand and tongue. Her aroma went straight to her head with a fruity and clean taste drawing her into its source.

Her clit reared its reddish tip, sticking out all by itself. Sakura instantly placed her mouth over it and sucked it, bringing a low moan escaping from the kunoichi's throat. After awhile, the two of them established a rhythm with Sakura's plunging fingers in both of their pussies, her probing tongue, and Ryth's gyrating hips.

Ryth's breath began to quicken, growing more and more irregular as she struggled for air, Sakura suspected that she was about to explode. Ryth grabbed the back of Sakura's head and pushed her face into her, humping Sakura hard and fast pulling ever tighter as she sucked on her clit. The move was so sudden and exciting, that Sakura came all over her own hand.

Her hips rose and pushed against Sakura, simply freezing in that position supported only by her head and heels, arching her back into her girlfriend. Ryth erupted in a glorious moan squirting hot, warm, sweet liquid into the kunoichi's mouth in an explosion that tasted like nothing other.

Then she collapsed. Sakura followed the contours of her body, kissing her slit, thighs, and waist like she had done to her. After several more minutes of sucking, licking, and teasing, Ryth gently pushed her away. "Wait..." was all she managed to say.

Sakura understood what Ryth wanted and nodded, kissed her partners hard nipples and sweet breasts before gently laying herself beside her and taking her hand in her own.

A moment of silence broken only by the sound of their breathing filled the room and after a long pause, Sakura heard Ryth say, "Kiss me, Sakura..."

Without hesitation, Sakura wrapped her arms around Ryth's body and gently, but firmly, placed her lips against her girlfriend's mouth. When they stopped, the Kumo kunoichi just held Sakura's face in her hands and stared deeply into her jade-emerald eyes.

"Ryth... Did I do okay?"

Ryth kissed her. "Oh my god, Sakura... That was amazing. I've never, ever, had an orgasm that strong... I can still feel quivers inside my pussy! It was what I wanted and then some more! I should be taking lessons from you..."

"This is my first time! I _am_ a beginner, you know."

"Oh, hell no you're not. At least not to me... I get goose bumps just thinking of what we could do, what pleasure we can experience..."

By moonlight, they kissed and caressed each other and in short order had entered a sixty-nine with Sakura on top. The simultaneous penetration of one another by each other's tongues induced another enriching climax from which both of them collapsed side by side.

Ryth made a quick move and soon their legs were scisscored together and she was rubbing her sex against Sakura's own. The kunoichi inhaled a deep breath as she felt her partner's wetness against her crotch. They humped and rode each other for a considerable amount of time, exchanging positions and growing harder in the intensity of their grinding moves until Ryth pulled away.

She had a whole other idea.

Ryth moved over her fellow kunoichi's body on her knees all the way to her head. Then, without warning, she gently lowered her beautiful, bare, wet pussy onto her face. Sakura's mouth opened and her tongue came out to meet her. She fucked herself with Sakura's face, tongue, and lips. The pink-haired woman was the recipient of all the tasty juices that squirted out of her partner's sex and when her orgasm was over, Sakura graciously cleaned her girlfriend with her mouth, drinking as much as she could.

"Sakura, you are great... Are you sure you hadn't done anything like this with hundreds of other girls?"

"Nope." She responded. "You are seriously my first, Babe..."

"Sit on my face like I just did to you, Sakura..." Ryth lied down on her back, smiling as her girlfriend got into position. "I wanna express to you how much I love you... I don't think I'll ever get tired of playin' give and take with you, Sweetie. You're just way too amazing..."

Sakura straddled her beautiful face and she could feel Ryth pulling her pussy to her lips. The kunoichi tightly grabbed onto the bed railing and literally fucked herself against Ryth's face, sliding her wet crotch back and forth on her chin, mouth, tongue, and nose. It took a long time for Sakura to release herself, but when it did, it was long...

Her body convulsed powerfully, Sakura could feel the sweat on her body as she gushed and squirted an insurmountable amount of liquid all over Ryth's face but she made sure not to miss a single drop of her sweet juice.

Sakura rolled onto her back; shaking, panting and trying to gather herself. She felt light-headed and airy... Something about Ryth just made her cum so hard that it was exhausting... It took her awhile to recover.

Ryth entangled her body with Sakura's and they gently kissed before Ryth fell into a deep slumber. For a long time, Sakura lay in bed half-awake debating whether or not what she had just experienced was real, or merely a figment of her imagination. When she ran her hands over her own body and then Ryth's did it finally sink in that this was not a dream...

And finally, sleep carried her away...

The next morning, Ryth had already left for the office. Maybe it was just simply another extremely vivid dream after all... Sakura forced herself up to take a shower, fingering herself hard as she let the warm water flow over her body. Only after she had satisfied herself over a dozen times in the shower and over a dozen times more with her vibrator did she go into the kitchen. There she found a small note written in Ryth's handwriting:

_I had a wonderful time last night, Sakura. I can't wait to come back tonight and do it all over again, there's just an infinite amount of things I wanna do with you. I can't help but go to work today and think of how our relationship has changed with that one singular experience. I feel blessed to have as an amazing, intelligent, beautiful girlfriend as you. You're great, both as a person and in bed (as I recently discovered!), don't you ever forget that, Sweetheart._

_Enjoy your day off today and brainstorm ideas of more things we can do. I know how naughty you can be, I read you diary!_

_I love you, Sakura. See you soon._

_With hugs, kisses, and a lot of love,_

_Ryth_

Sakura was so happy that it wasn't a dream that she completed glazed over the fact that Ryth had invaded her own diary. It didn't matter anymore, Ryth loved her and that was the most important revelation. There was one thing that she had always wanted to do to that girl ever since they started dating... Sakura flew into her closet and dug out a special toy she had been saving for a moment just like this... She held it up into the light and smiled.

Tonight was going to be one helluva night...


End file.
